


Vigilante Adventures

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, DCU (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bratva Oliver Queen, Central City, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Irish Mafia, Italian Mafia, Kitchen Irish, Multi, Multiverse, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Loki (Marvel), Pansexual Wade Wilson, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 03, Russian Mafia, STAR Labs, Secret Identity, Sequel, Starling City (Arrow TV 2012), Superhero Registration Act, Superheroes, Superpowers, Tags May Change, Trans Peter Parker, Unofficial Sequel, Vigilantism, justice league - Freeform, pre The Defenders, there is some crack, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: There was a case in Gotham. The Italians were gunning for each other. Again. There was gang war brewing, much like what happened in New York a few years prior. Nikolai, a supposed friend of Falcone, had left Manhattan for Gotham. Brett was assigned with following him. Daredevil and Vladimir (and the many, many, many other vigilantes) insisted they come.Brett had only allowed Matt and Vladimir on the terms they would stay out of the way. Green Arrow was on standby, both with his connections to Batman and Daredevil as vigilantes and to Vladimir and Nikolai as a member of the bratva.
Relationships: Brett Mahoney & Jim Gordon, Brett Mahoney & Team Red, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Oliver Queen, Logan & Wade Wilson, Logan (X-Men) & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Peter Parker & Ivan (Daredevil TV), Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Kudos: 19





	1. Brett and Jim bonding time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much everything that isn't in and won't work in The Devil And The Bratva, whatever Devil and Bratva's sequel will be called, and Adventures In Babys- Supervising
> 
> this is post season 2 of Daredevil and pre The Defenders and season 3

There was a case in Gotham. The Italians were gunning for each other. Again. There was gang war brewing, much like what happened in New York a few years prior. Nikolai, a supposed friend of Falcone, had left Manhattan for Gotham. Brett was assigned with following him. Daredevil and Vladimir (and the many, many, _many_ other vigilantes) insisted they come.

Brett had only allowed Matt and Vladimir on the terms they would stay out of the way. Green Arrow was on standby, both with his connections to Batman and Daredevil as vigilantes and to Vladimir and Nikolai as a member of the bratva. Which. That was a surprise.

Currently, he and James Gordon were discussing what to do about the whole situation and how their two cases somehow ended up intertwining somehow. Somehow. Brett still wasn’t fully convinced the world’s vigilantes had secret meetings to piss off their favourite police officers. 

“So,” Jim says, leaning back in his chair, “do those vigilantes ever leave criminals at your doorstep? Or leave “helpful” notes at crime scenes and messages on your phone? Even though you never gave them your number?”

“All the time. Sometimes they’ll just call me about things that are happening and I’ll get there, the criminals are dealt with, and sometimes whoever called is almost half dead. They’re all ridiculous.”

“Aren’t they? Batman has adopted these kids and is teaching them. You have that problem there?”

“Yes. Daredevil and Deadpool are teaching this one kid, hawkeye-”

Jim leams forward, eyes wide, somehow even more interested. “The Avengers?”

“That’s the one. He’s teaching a kid to take over from him once he retires. She’s calling her and her group of friends the ‘Young Avengers’.”

“The Justice League is doing that. ‘Young Justice’ they’re called. Turns out Captain Marvel is a _kid_.”

Brett frowns. “Which one?” 

“The guy.”

“Ya know sometimes I don’t what to do. There are these kids out there and we’re just trusting they’ll be fine. There’s this one, he always insists he isn’t a kid anymore even though he’s still so young. He keeps insisting he isn’t a vigilante even though he’s doing basically the same thing. Only difference is he doesn’t have a fancy mask or suit to protect himself.”

“Hmm. Don’t really much of those. The adults seem to reign in the younger ones though, at least.”

“Until they start getting stubborn and their own ideas. The one kid, the older one, he barely listens to anyone. Nothing sticks in his head. I swear the kid will only listen to Daredevil and Steve Rogers. Deadpool sometimes. He was real disappointed when I said he and the other young ones weren’t allowed to come. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if he came on his own.”

  
“God. If they all got together. Can you imagine?”

“A city in chaos. You get any Batman copycats up here?”  
  


“All the time.”  
  
“We’ll sometimes get people convinced they’re Daredevil or Spiderman. We’ve had some end up in hospitals before.”

“The kid, the old one you mentioned, he blond? He seems kinda familiar. Wouldn’t talk to any of the officers here even with as scared as he was. This place can get rough, especially in the eyes of kids.”

Brett snorts and shakes his head. “Honestly I’m not entirely sure. I think it’s black but he dyes it so often I can’t be sure.”

“Punk looking kid? Piercings?”  
  


“Yeah.”

“Someone called him ‘Ghost’ here. He had blond hair. I caught him on Fish’s territory and she doesn’t take kindly to that kind of thing. Especially if they’re from another gang.”

“Hmm. What do you think Daredevil and Batman would do if they met up? I think Daredevil might have followed me here. He is… quite territorial. Teaching Spidey to be territorial too.”

“Hopefully they’d get along,” Jim says just as there’s a crash and someone is thrown through the front window. He leaps up and runs to the person who is currently lying on the ground, moaning. He’s tied, bleeding from the head and one of his arms. 

Brett and Jim look at each other. Simultaneously shake heads. And help the guy to his feet and into a chair.


	2. A New Vigilante?

Once the man is taken care of and they have taken his statement Brett and Jim go outside. Batman is there, standing on the fire escape. There’s a kid with purple hair and several ear piercings standing beside him, looking nervous and excited. It’s Ivan, Brett realizes. And then he notices the pigeon, cradleded in the crook of his arm.

“Batman,” Jim says, sighing. “Who was the guy.”

“Kept stealing. Tried to hurt these girls. I already escorted them home.” Batman vanishes then. Ivan freezes and the hand that was stroking the pigeon stills.

“Ivan,” Brett says. “What do you have there?”

“Uuh.” Ivan looks at the two officers then at the bird in his arm. “Nothing.”

“Does Daredevil know you’re here?”

“He probably does. Him and Batman were talking earlier.”

“That’s the kid,” Jim says in a hushed voice to Brett. “The one they ended up calling Ghost.”

“That name is dumb.”

“Ivan. Why do you have a pigeon?”

Ivan cradled the pigeon closer to his chest. “It’s hurt!”

  
Brett sighed and looked at Jim. Jim shrugged as if to say _what can you do?_


	3. Mentor vs Mentee

"Peter? I need to talk to you about something?"

Peter saves this work and looks up. "Okay…"

Tony gestures to the sofa. "Sit down." Peter does and Tony sits beside him. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be hanging around Ivan."

"Why?"

"Well I've done a background check on him and there's a lot on his record. I don't think-"

"If DD didn't trust him he wouldn't let me near him."

"I don't think Daredevil has good judgement-"

"AND DD said the reason he doesn't like authority figures and cops is because cops don't do shit for kids who are in the system. And I trust him."

"Peter, you're still young. You don't understand this stuff."

Peter crossed his arms and glowered. "I trust that I can trait him. I trust DD and Wade and they both knew him years before me. And my spidey-sense never goes off when I'm by him. And he's already told me stuff about him."

"Peter. It isn't a good idea. He had troubles with-"

"And you shouldn't be doing this. This is like invading privacy laws. And you can't stop me."

Tony frowns. "It isn't smart Peter. It's stupid." 

"May trusts DD. And she said that Ivan sounds responsible, going to school and working. And dogs like him. Dogs are good judges of character."

The muscles in Tony's jaw tighten. "Fine," he says tersely. "I'll be speaking to May about this. She's your aunt, she will decide."

"Fine."


	4. LAVA!!!

“What’s all this?”   
  
Peter, Shuri, and Harley all looked up from their phones. “Oh we’re just waiting for Ned and MJ,” Peter said. He narrowed his eyes and looked closer. “Is that a new tattoo?”   
  
Ivan pulled his flannel tighter around him, covering the skin his crop top exposed. “Forgot I was wearing this,” he mumbled. Then, louder, “Yes it is. So, is the aca group going to be here today?”

“Later,” Peter said. “They were all busy after school. Oh! And since Harley and Shuri are here we’re playing the floor is lava.” He grinned wickedly.

Shuri elbowed Peter in the ribs. “Kate’s coming to. Remember?” 

“Ya _ ay _ .”

The team all showed up later, all exuberant to meeting an actual princess, the actual Shuri. 

The floor was covered in the synthetic lava and the games began. 

New York’s many vigilantes did not show up that night, they were busy rounding up the last of the ninjas from The Hand’s failed attempt at taking over the city.

*

“So,” Peter said. “About  _ Ghost _ .”

Ivan yelped and leapt up in the air. He scrambled to keep his balance but he fell and landed on the floor. He yelped again and scrambled up onto the couch. “Don’t  _ do  _ that. And anyways, now that I am  _ dead _ , thanks to  _ you _ ,” he flopped back dramatically and let his arm hand at his side. “I can not talk anymore. Goodbye!” He closed his eyes for good measure. 

Making his way up to the top, near the second floor, Peter spotted KAte dangling from one of the ropes attempting to get an arrow unstuck from the rafters. He waved her over. And when she inevitably didn’t see, yelled, “Kate!” She looked over at him and he pointed to the balcony, on the opposite wall of the second-floor rooms. 

They made their way over without the notice of Shuri and Harley, or MJ and Ned, or Peter’s classmates. “So I asked him about Ghost-”

Kate leaned in close. She was tall, taller by several inches, and loomed over Peter. “ _ And _ ? Don’t leave it at that!”

Peter leaned back a bit. “I wasn’t! Don’t interrupt! Anyway, he totally ignored me! And decided that since he touched the lava he was dead.”   
  
“Well those  _ are  _ the rules?”

“He doesn't like rules and has no regard for them. I literally heard him say that.”   
  
“ _Welll_ he also said he hates it when people cheat, doesn’t matter what they’re cheating at, so,” Kate shrugged.    
  
“Still.”   
  
“Just ask him when we aren’t playing.” Kate punched Peter’s arm and took off, vaulting over the railing and landing and rolling on one of the platforms. 

“Jerk!” Peter called and he took off after her. 


	5. Paint Ball but is is Target Practice

As soon as the group stepped inside there was a startled yelp and everyone skidded to a halt. 

Someone had added to the parkour structure, it was now almost reaching the second floor. 

Ivan skidded to a stop in front of them. “Uhh. Hi.” His hair was different now. A bright yellow in the front going to bright green in the back and it was up in a mohawk. He was covered in paint. And wearing a jerkin. It looked iridescent except the colours were much closer to black. An arrow flew towards him and exploded, spraying pink paint everywhere. Ivan blinked. “Excuse me for a second,” he said. He turned around and looked up, moving as if tracking someone. Or something. “Fy Oliver!”   
  


Oliver responded by sending another paint exploding arrow down. Peter could see him now, leaping down from platform to platform, jumping and landing on the safety net, jumping on the first platform beneath the safety net, and landing on the ground in a Superhero Landing.

“Ya know, that’s bad on the knees.”   
  


“Ivan,” Oliver said, “who are these people?”

“So. You know Vladimir. And uh Ma- Mike. Red. DD. Double D. Anyway.” Ivan cleared his throat. “Yeah… Maybe later would be better.”

“Hey! What’s going on down there losers?” Kate looked down from the topmost platform. She bared her teeth upon seeing Peter. He stuck his tongue out at her. She was also wearing a jerkin, a light purple one. 

Peter looked at Ivan. “You invited Kate but not me?” he asked, pouting. “That is  _ so  _ not fair. And you all got new jerkins?  _ So  _ not fair.”

“Losers! Are we playing or not?”

“It was Clint’s idea. Arrow here wanted to see this place because Clint mentioned it - he’s here too by the way - and of course, Kate followed him. And they said it’d be a good place to practice archery. And since I’m out of practice I came. So,” he shrugged. “And you had school and you’re here now. You got one too. We didn’t leave you out.”   
  
“Literally the entire team is here. Literally. All. Of. Them.”

Another arrow came down splattering both Oliver and Ivan with bright green and bright pink paint. “Excuse me for a second,” Ivan said, and he took off, chasing Kate.

She squealed and quickly made her way up into the rafters. “Nat!?”

“Surprise!”   
  


Kate yelped then tumbled down onto the safety net. She was now covered in red paint. “Rude!”

Ivan crouched, strung a bow, and shot an arrow at her. It splattered yellow paint on her. She looked at her clothes disgusted. “I look like I’m a fucking hamburger or hotdog or something.”

Peter laughed and she flipped him off. 

“We aren’t going to get anything done. Are we,” MJ said.

“Probably not,” Peter said, and he was off, chasing after Kate.

Nat and Clint were the only ones not wearing jerkins. Both had their usual attire, Nat’s black, Clint’s a dark purple. 

Both Clint and Oliver ended up on the ground. Both were covered in paint, Oliver less so. “So Ivan. You forgot to mention there’d be people here today.”

Ivan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“So you know the Avengers? And you didn’t introduce us?” The Deca kids looked at him, forcing a look of betrayal into their wide eyes.

“I am not an Avenger,” Oliver insisted. He jabbed a thumb at Clint. “I can barely stand this one.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Same at you Greasy Boy.”

“Bird boy.”

“So. Uh. What’s going on here?” Mr. Harrignton asked.

“Target practice,” Oliver and Clint said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared. They went back to shooting arrows at each other, and at Nat.

“Okay,” Mr. Harrington said. “Okay.” He pitched the bridge of his nose. “If we get through a round of practicing, and all of those questions are answered  _ correctly _ \- Correctly! - Then we can be done for the day.” 

They took off, thundering up the stairs. “Is that the _ Black Widow _ ?!” They stopped, looking over the balcony, watching as Peter and Kate chased each other around. Mr. Harrington sighed again and went after them. “Peter! Practice and then you can play with your friend!”   
  


“Kate isn’t my friend!”

“Wow! Rude!” Kate stuck her tongue out at him and then started chasing after Clint, shooting him and Clint with arrows. 

Nat joined in, teaming up with Clint. 

The Deca practice lasted not even ten minutes before they were streaming out of the room and begging to be let into the game. 

Clint and Oliver shared a look. “The draw might be a bit much for you all…” Nat shot Oliver with an arrow, splattering him with hot pink paint. He grimaced and wiped the paint off his face with one hand. 

They all stared at with wide, begging, beseeching eyes. Oliver shifted, looking uncomfortable. 

“We got other bows too. I can go get them.”

Several heads turned to look at him. All of the AcaDec followed him up the stairs, into the once forbidden room. 

“I thought we weren’t allowed up here,” Cindy commented as she looked around. The old maps and plans were still pinned to the walls. Bows, swords, and targets for darts and throwing knives had been hung to the walls, mostly covering the papers. The crate soldering the guns were gone, packed away. In their place were arrows, and spare various outfits.

“All the confidential stuff was moved to another warehouse. And the guns. I couldn’t use those anyway. It’s a pity. I do have good aim.” Ivan took a wooden sword from one of the new bins and put it in the scabbard on his back.

Peter made a begging keening sound. “Don’t I get one?”

Ivan rolled his eyes. “Yes. Hold your horses. He paused. “You know I never got that saying.” He pointed to one of the bins, “The practice bows are in there. The arrows will be too.” Ivan took a bow from the wall and tossed it to Peter who caught it. 

“Peter,” Ivan gestured for Peter to come closer, “here. Ivan tossed him a jerkin. It was a deep royal blue with dark blood red emboriary. The lining was the same red colour. 

“Why did you guys get those?” Eugene asked. 

“Courtesy of Mr. Stark and this suit guy a… friend… of ours knows. They worked together to make them. Mostly because Green down there doesn’t want paint getting on his regular jerkin. Or hood as he calls it.”

“Hey, what’s that?” Peter reached into the bin and pulled out a mask. He turned it in his hands. It was the same iridescent colour of Ivan’s Jerkin. It looked almost like Matt’s helmet except instead of two horns it had several coming out the sides and two spiny ridges running down the top and back.

Ivan took and looked at it. He shrugged. “I… am not sure hw to explain this.” He looked up and stuffed it back in the box. He cleared his throat. “Anyway. If you all want to call your parents so they aren’t surprised by you coming home covered in paint that would be great.” 

Peter looked at Ivan, the mask that was back in the bin. And remembered the way he moved across the course. He had avoided the questions abbott ‘Ghost’. Peter gasped. “You’re him!”

“Pardon?”   
  


“Ghost!”

Ivan groaned and facepalmed. “That name is so stupid. Fine. Yes. I was in Gotham. Saw some people getting harassed and stopped it. They didn’t have my name so they used ‘Ghost’. I am not a vigilante.” Ivan crossed his arm and looked at the group. “I. Am not. A vigilante.”

“You totally are though if you keep doing it. And you were supposed to tell us today anyway.”

“Not  _ all  _ of you.” Ivan glared and crossed his arms. “I have pissed off enough dangerous people already. I don’t need to add anymore to that list. Besides. I am  _ not  _ a vigilante.” He bit his lip and his eyebrows scrunched up in a nervous way. Almost as if an after thought he asked, “None of you will tell anyone, right?” 

“Of course not,” Cindy said. Sheleaned forward closer. “What does the mask look like?”

“A mask.”   
  
“Can we see it?”

“Use your imagination.”

“Pl _ ease _ ?”

Ivan looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes with a groan. “Fine.” He got the mask back out, and put it on. It covered about half his face, like Matt’s mask did his. “This feels ridiculous. It probably looks ridiculous.”

“It kinda looks like The Blue Spirit on Avatar,” Abe said and Cindy nodded in agreement.

“That would probably be scary at night,” Sally said.

“Ya’ll watch Avatar  _ still _ ?” Kate was leaning against the door frame. All jumped except for Ivan. Who had probably seen her coming in.

“Yes,” Ivan said, voice incident. “It’s a good show. 

“Does anyone else know about you being a vigilante?” Kate asked.

“No idea. And I’m not a vigilante.” Ivan took the mask off and dropped it back in the bin. “Now scram before your teacher comes looking for you.”


	6. Midnight Meetings

There are five of them. Two clad in red, sitting on the rooftop, feet dangling down bellow. One in a green hood, bow strapped to his back, arrows in a quiver hanging from his shoulder. One in a blue hood and shimmering blue mask. Katanas, one each hand, hang loosely at his sides. One in black and blue, arms crossed and frowning, a mask covering his eyes.

“Is all this really necessary?” Nightwing asks, looking between Arrow and Ghost. 

“Yes.”

Nightwing sighs. “Why?”

“Because he-” Ghost turns so he can face Nightwing and jabs a thumb back at Arrow “-is an asshole and I do  _ not  _ want to work with him.” 

Behind him, Arrow throws up his hands and walks towards the building to lean against the wall. “ _ You _ ,” he says,” are being absolutely ridiculous.” 

“No, that’s a spell on Harry Potter. Get it right.”   
  
Nightwing puts his head in his hands. “Dear god,” he mutters. Then, louder, “This is why you’re never invited to any meetings.”

“What meetings?” Spider-Man asks. 

“Justice League.”   
  
Spider-Man peers at Ghost. The white eyes of his mask shifted with his expression. “You know the Justice League?”   
  
“Obviously.”

Suddenly, a red blur, zigzagging between buildings. 

Flash appears on the roof, glowing red and yellow with light. “We’re wanted in Gotham again.”

“Again? We just left. What could they possibly want?”   
  


“To get you to stop complaining,” Arrow says under his breath.

Ghost whirls around to face him. He bars his teeth. “Want to say that to my face?”

Arrow ignores him. He looks at something in the distance, on the edge of the roof “Hey-”

Spider-Man falls off the roof. Not even a second later he’s swinging back up. He shakes himself as soon as his feet touch down and straightens up. “I’m fine.”

Daredevil rounds on him. “Seriously? Be more careful. You could have gotten hurt.”   
  


Spider-Man rolls his eyes. “I’m fine. I heal quickly.”   
  
“That is no excuse.”   
  
“Says you. You have normal person hearing.”

Daredevil lets out a growl and then a huff. 

“Anyway,” Ghost says. “Spidey’s fine. He’s had worse than a little fall.”   
  
“He should be careful,” Flash says. “A fall like that could have really hurt him.”   
  
“What do they need us for in Gotham? Didn’t we deal with everyone?”

Flash shifts on his feet. “I’m going to get going. Leave soon, got it?”   
  
“Maybe they tell us when we get there,” Arrow says. 

“What do they need us for in Gotham?” Ghost repeats.

There’s a flash of light somewhere. Lightning. Seconds later there’s thunder. Ghost shudders and lets out a shaky breath.

“Scared of a little thunder?” Arrow taunts. “I know you’ve seen worse.”   
  
“What do you think I associate the noise with?” Ghost snaps.

Flash looks at the sky. “I’m going to go. I’ve been here too long already.” He leaves, a trail of yellow lightning following in his wake. 

“He didn’t even tell us why,” Ghost complains.

“You need to be more respectful,” Arrow says. 

Nightwings steps forward. “Maybe we can all get along, huh.”

“Why should I try to get along with him?”

“Because he’s one of the people in charge. Just try to get along?”

“He’s right,” Arrow says.

Ghost spins to face Arrow again. “Would you stop?” he growls. “If I’m not part of the organization I  _ do not _ need to listen to you.”

“Vanya,” Nightwing says, “even if you aren’t he, Flash, and Bruce are part in charge of this mission.” He turns to Arrow. “Sorry.”

“Sova-”

There’s a clattering noise and a thud. Daredevil is on his feet, turning his head and sniffing the air like a hound. “Quiet,” he snaps. The rain falls quietly and theirs another clap of thunder. He sniffs the air again and turns his head, focusing on the building. He takes a step closer. “Someone’s watching.”

The other four are alert immediately, their eyes scanning the building. It’s Spider-Man who spots it first. A faint white-blue glow coming from an open window. Inside the room, a curtain billows with the wind. 

Silently Spider-man creeps forward. When he deems it close enough he shoots a web just under the window. He jumps and lands, sticking to the building’s exterior. He stays just beneath it, listening.

Arrow follows, taking an arrow from its quiver and drawing it. It hits the brick and stays there. It pulls him up and just before hitting the wall grabs the window sill with one hand. There’s a scream from inside the room. 

Spider-Man drops the person on the roof in the midst of their group. They shake and hug their arms around the middle. “I- I’m sorry,” they say, voice shaking. 

“What were you doing?” Arrow says, in the robotic voice.    
  


“Nothing.” They close their eyes and open them again.

Ghost creeps closer. There is electricity crackling in the air around them. Ghost can taste it, hear it. Daredevil takes a step back and leans back still. His lip curls and his nose wrinkles. 

“Nothing you say,” Arrow says. His eyes narrow. “It didn’t seem like nothing.”

“What’s your name?” Ghost asks.

“Daisy…”

Arrow snorts and Ghost glares at him

“Be nice,” Ghost snaps at him. He looks back at Daisy. “You won’t do it again, whatever it was-” he looks at Arrow out of the side of his eye “-will you?”   
  
“No. I promise.”   
  
“It’s the truth,” Daredevil says.

Arrow steps to the side. “Go,” he says.

Daisy nods and all but runs back inside.

  
It’s Nightwing who turns on Arrow then. “Was that necessary? Scaring someone?”   
  
“Well, I didn’t know what they were doing. Better safe than sorry.”   
  
Ghost rolls his eyes. Nightwing glances at him then Arrow. “Whatever,” he sighs and his shoulders slump. 


End file.
